Looks Can Be Deceiving HIATUS
by LittleJ36
Summary: Edward and the Cullens never knew the real me. They just met the facade I put on when I moved in with Charlie. But that's all about to change... Rated M - Just in case, there is some course language. **I might change rating later on. Summary is terrible, I know, I'm working on a new one. Pairing won't be revealed for a little while, just to keep up the suspense
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

After prickward and his family left, I was so relieved. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

Now you're probably wondering why?  
I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Isabelle Marie Swan; I'm 18 years old and the only daughter of Charles Swan and Renee Sauder.  
**(AN: I don't know Renee's last name so I made it Sauder after the Sauder School of Business :$)**  
I've always been free-spirited, carefree and didn't give a damn what anyone thinks, much like my mother, but she told me to tone it down for Charlie after I moved to Forks.

Did I mention my father is the police chief of Forks? Yeah...and in small towns, everything gets around so I figured; I'd help my dad out and stay out of trouble.

Basically, I gave myself a whole 360 degree makeover.

That's when dickward and his family noticed me and decided, "let's play house with the human!" but really, it was more like he wanted to drain me dry but decided to keep me around because he couldn't read my mind. Of course that little shit couldn't, I'm a shield.

My brother Peter Whitlock told me I am, so I guess I am. Can't bet against Yoda.  
He's not really my brother, if that's what you're wondering. He's actually my great-great-great-great-grandpa. If you trace my family tree, you'll realize I am related to quite a handful of vampires... But that's a story for another day.

Anyway, after I met the squirrel suckers, I decided to have some fun with them since they insisted on 'playing house with the human pet'. I gave my backbone and attitude a well deserved rest, it's helped me a lot back in Phoenix.  
Man, did they have fun with shy, little fragile Bella... Pixiewitch thought I'd make a great life-size Barbie, thus 'Barbie Bella' whenever she wanted to doll me up. And Eddie treated me like a damn ice sculpture!

Everything was all shits and giggles until someone gets a paper cut.  
Namely me. That's when Jasper decided to make me his dinner and then Eddie proceeds to throw me into a table full of glassware.

**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IN A HOUSE FULL OF BLOODSUCKERS! Or in their case, Bambi's killers. **

Shitward, of course deems I'm not safe around him and don't belong in his world and was nothing was a human pet for him to pass his time with, and then flees town with his family to god knows where.

I wasn't even upset, little does Eddieboy here know, I run with vampires.

But I was ecstatic! I was jumping up and down and leaping around the house and froze mid-air when my phone went off.

_~ Awh, country girl, shake it for me... Girl, shake it for me... Girl, shake it for me.. _

"HEY FUCKER, GUESS WHAT!" I yelled in to the phone.

"Wait, don't answer that, I know you already know." I said with a smile on my face.

Peter laughs and says, "Well 'course I do, sugar. Now get yer ass down ta Texas, Char an' I miss ya"

"HAHA, alright Petey, just for Char though! I miss her so much" I said, laughing full well knowing he's going to have a comment to add.

"AWH BABY GURL, I MISS YA TOO, NOW HURRY UP AND GET YER SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE" I heard Char yell from a distance into the phone.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" the fucker asks.

Char and I burst out laughing,  
"I'll see you soon, Petey! Love you guys!"  
"SEE? That's more like it!"  
I hear a distant loud smack in the background, and we say our good byes and then I hung up.

* * *

Rate and review, please! ~This is my first story so I would love any kinds of feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am truly sorry for the late update on this story; I have been really busy with school work. I've been so caught up in school that I keep putting off updating this story.  
I apologize for the short chapter, I haven't had much time to add more and it's just a filler chapter.

Also, I can't decide who to pair Bella with in this story. So, I would like for my lovely readers to decide for me.  
a) Bella and Paul  
b) Bella and Jasper  
c) Bella and Garrett  
d) Bella and Alistair  
e) Bella and new character

I love reading Bella and Paul/Jasper stories as well as Bella with Emmett. But I feel like Bella and Emmett have too much sibling love going on, that I can't picture them both as a couple. Some of you may find it odd that I want to pair Bella and Garrett together, it's simply because there are not enough stories with them together. And Alistair because I like the mysterious vibe he gives off and he sounds kind of handsome…being European 'n' shit… So yeah.

* * *

As I'm sitting in my room, wondering what I need to pack and how much to pack, I almost didn't hear my dad come in.

I yell out, "SORRY, FORGOT TO MAKE DINNER" as I rush downstairs, hoping that I don't trip.

"It's alright Bells, I stopped by the diner before coming home. I figured I'd give you a break from making dinner every night."

"Oh okay" I say dumbly.

While eating our burgers, I casually bring up the topic of Edward. And Charlie makes a 'humph' sound, obviously disapproving.

"Webrokeuptoday." I say quickly.

"Wait, what? I didn't hear you properly, you said it too fast!" Charlie says.

"Edward and I broke up today"

_And cue the enthusiasm…_

"HALLEJUAAAAHHHH! ABOUT TIME BELLS! I NEVER LIKED THAT BOY!" I glanced at him and he stumbles a bit and says, "I mean… I'm sorry, it must be hard on you. Fries?"

* * *

Rate and review, please and thank you! xox


	3. Chapter 3

"Haha, it's fine dad. I'm alright actually. Edward's leaving and we haven't been working out for months anyway." explained Bella.

"What a relief! It's good to see that you're not heart broken or whatever girly thing it is you girls do when you break up.." said Charlie.

"HEY I RESENT THAT! I'm not your typical girl!" Bella argued.

"Well, I'm gonna kick back and watch the Mariners game with a bottle of beer." Charlie said, getting up from the table.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could go down to Texas to visit two of my friends, and campus tours and maybe a little change of scenery will do me good."

"Yeah, sure Bells. I don't see why not, you're been a great kid"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Texas...**

"Should we tell her the Major is visiting soon?" asked Charlotte uncertainly.

"Nah, little bit'll be alright" reassured Peter.

"Peter, honey... I have a bad feeling about this, what if she gets mad at us for not telling her?"

"You worry too much darlin', now let's go hunting" insisted Peter.

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I got out of the shower, I was looking at my hair and noticed it needs a trim and maybe a new style and colour. Nothing like a refreshing change to bring back the old me.

So I drove to Seattle, got my hair dyed black and had mahogany streaks put in. And did a little shopping. By little, I mean a looooot. Phil and mom did give me a debit card to use after all and said it was for whatever I needed as long as it's legal. Phil actually made a lot of money for a minor league baseball player.

I put the card to use for once, and bought myself two leather jackets, combat boots, jean jacket, short shorts, skinny jeans, jeggings, tank tops, crop tops and some loose, but stylish graphic tees. I also bought a pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers and Aviators, two pairs of converse, flip flops and a couple of Bikinis.

Truth be told, I actually love shopping, but I hated shopping with that pixiething. God, it was horrible, always trying to tell me what is fashionable and what is not. Like sick, don't care though.

I couldn't care less about brand names and pastels; I'm a jeans, tshirt and sneakers kind of girl.

After I got home, I started packing for Texas to see Peter and Char. God, did I miss them...

Eddie thought he told me about vampires, what a joke. I found out on my own when Peter saved me. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Rate and review! please and thank you xox

**A/N: I won't be updating this story for a while, I have writer's block and this story was basically a just for fun, with broad ideas. I might continue it later on and develop it further after I'm done with exams. Sorry!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi, I've been reviewing my stories and potential future stories, fixing, and changing them up and I'm going to update and change this one, hopefully by the end of the night. I don't like the way it's told in first person so I'm going to add more details and change it to third person.

Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
